Je voudrais vous revoir
by choox
Summary: SONGFIC... tout est dans le titre, mais j'espère que ma fiction vous touchera autant que la chanson m'a touché...


**Bon, j'ai écrit cette fic il y a un petit bout de temps... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... En tout cas la chanson est vraiment touchante, alors j'espère que vous le serez aussi. Paroles et musique: Jean-Jacques Goldman/ Perso etc: JK Rowling...**

**Bonne lecture**

**Choox**

* * *

****

Il s'assit à son bureau. Il était décidé. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il voulait, qu'il n'osait pas, mais qui sait ce qui peut arriver quand on est auror. La guerre avait beau être finie, il restait encore beaucoup à faire pour tout reconstruire et assurer aux générations futures un monde meilleur. Néanmoins, on ne peut pas vivre que pour les autres, et ce n'est pas là de l'égoïsme : certes, il pensait que chacun avait quelque chose à accomplir, mais que serait la vie si on ne pensait pas un peu à la vivre ?

Il attrapa une plume au hasard et commença sa lettre.

_Cette lettre peut vous surprendre _

_Mais sait-on ? Peut-être pas_

Il plongea son regard dans le feu qui brûlait dans la grande cheminée. Il songea un instant au passé, à toutes ces années passées trop vite. Il rêva qu'il était encore cet adolescent grincheux, batailleur… Il rêva qu'il était avec tous ses anciens amis, ce genre d'amis qu'on oublie pas : toujours présents quand il faut, et aussi quand il ne faut pas. Il pensa à Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus… et Hermione…

_Quelques braises échappées des cendres  
D'un amour si loin déjà_

Ils était tous fiers, convaincus que rien ne pouvait réellement les atteindre, qu'à eux tous il referaient le monde…  
_  
Vous en souvenez-vous?  
Nous étions fous de nous_

Que c'était-il passé ? Ce temps là était révolu, et il avait mis du temps à l'admettre.

_Nos raisons renoncent, mais pas nos mémoires  
Tendres adolescences, j'y pense et j'y repense_

Mais ce qu'il acceptait le moins, c'était la séparation brutale. Comment avaient-ils pu tous se perdre de vue, faire leur vie loin les uns des autres ? Qui étaient-ils maintenant ? Avaient-ils des enfants ? Etaient-ils mariés ? La magie ne résout pas tous les problèmes, et l'oubli est un de ces problèmes…

_Tombe mon soir et je voudrais vous revoir_

Et Hermione… Tout avait changé avec elle du jour au lendemain, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte de la brièveté de la vie, à la fin de leur 6e année. La guerre alors sépare ou rapproche. Dans leur cas, elle les avait rapproché. Ils s'étaient aimés…Mais après ?

_Nous vivions du temps, de son air  
Arrogants comme sont les amants  
Nous avions l'orgueil ordinaire  
Du "nous deux c'est différent"_

_Tout nous semblait normal, nos vies seraient un bal  
Les jolies danses sont rares, on l'apprend plus tard_

Ils avaient vécu le pire et le meilleur ensemble cette 7e année à Poudlard.

_  
Le temps sur nos visages a soumis tous les orages  
_

Puis, à la fin de la guerre, ils avaient décidé de faire « une pause ». Hermione était partie en France, lui était resté en Angleterre. Ils s'étaient construit chacun de leur côté un avenir, du moins du point de vue professionnel. Ils avaient cessé de s'écrire.

_Je voudrais vous revoir et pas par hasard_

Il l'aimait toujours. Il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier. Mais elle ? Il se souvint d'une soirée où ils avaient dû se cacher dans la salle sur demande pour s'isoler un peu. Elle prétendait qu'il était son prince charmant.

_Sûr il y aurait des fantômes et des décors à réveiller_

Et si elle aussi était mariée ? Si elle avait fait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, malgré toutes leurs belles promesses ?

_Qui sont vos rois, vos royaumes ?_

Il devrait alors s'effacer. Il ne pourrait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais il garderait ces moments passés ensemble comme autant de beaux souvenirs.

_Mais je ne veux que savoir  
Même si c'est dérisoire, juste savoir  
Avons-nous bien vécu la même histoire ?_

Quelques années étaient passées, ne l'épargnant pas. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Mais maintenant qu'il faisait un bilan de sa vie, il se rendait compte qu'il fallait mieux avoir des remords que des regrets.

_L'âge est un dernier long voyage  
Un quai de gare et l'on s'en va  
Il ne faut prendre en ses bagages  
Que ce qui vraiment compta_

Quoique elle ait pu devenir, elle restait Hermione, sa Mione, un épisode de sa vie non dérisoire.

_Et se dire merci  
De ces perles de vie_

Ron cacheta sa lettre et se dirigea vers la cage de son hibou.

-Toi aussi, tu as vieilli mon Coq… Tu penses que tu la trouveras ?

Il hésita un instant. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait une pause ? Il ferma les yeux. Leur dernier baiser, dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, ses mots… « On se retrouvera quand il sera temps! »

_Il est certaines  
Blessures au goût de  
Victoire_

-Hermione… si tu savais comme tu me manques… Maintenant, il est temps !

_Et vos gestes, y reboire  
Tes parfums, ton regard  
Ce doux miroir  
Où je voudrais nous revoir_

Et il lâcha Coq de sa fenêtre, qui commençait à s'agiter et regarda la boule de plume s'éloigner, les bras croisés, un sentiment léger l'envahissant.

* * *

** Review??**


End file.
